


A day in life of A Crystal System

by Crystal_Pandorica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, i'm going to write everything i can without people being uncomfy, just chaos, please bear with me-, still learning about the site, this is basically just our system being chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Pandorica/pseuds/Crystal_Pandorica
Summary: Welcome to this chaos... Here's a day in the life of our system! Observe the chaos if you want... god i'm going to get the worst headache after this-[We changed the system name! (Before it was "The Transparent System")]
Relationships: not writing for relationships either there's a lot-
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

[]Chapter 1[] The Introduction.[]  
  


* * *

  
Heyy, new reader! Thank you for clicking on our work! Soo... There will be a date for every chapter. And, please don't expect the grammar to be perfect? In fact, go on ahead and make fun of the spelling mistakes I might make!   
  
Please enjoy, this dumpster fire...  
  
  
 **Actions will be put in bold.**

_~~Mumbles will be put like this.  
  
  
  
~~ _ Influences on words (Yelling/general frustration) will be put like this.


	2. I need some help...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope there's people paying attention to this work?

So... Hi readers? I'm really sorry that this has been a dead story, but I might need some help?   
  
  
Quite basically, I have no idea on how I'm supposed to write for this to make logical sense... Should different people in the system write for it with their own opinions? Should I write for this? In first person or third? Please just help me out with this...   
  
I'm also working on another story on this account if you want to read it, so stay tuned for that.  
  
  
  
Go into the comments and give suggestions please??


End file.
